Trickster
by Red Stained Princess
Summary: The world truly did hate her, bringing even the smallest of nightmares to life. Now, she dangled helplessly by her feet, starting into the eyes of the one person she really did feared. She was trapped. Trapped inside someone's cruel, mindless game. ... A game they too would find themselves trapped within. Unaware of the one behind the scenes, pulling all the strings.
1. Prologue: The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kirby characters mentioned within the story. All belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: Since its almost Halloween I decided to make this little story in celebration. Little late I know but better late than never. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue****: The Plan**

"Escargoon! Is everything ready for today?" The fat penguin called from his throne, getting up to examine the items resting within the boxes before him.

"Of course your majesty! I've got every Waddle Dee for miles working on preparations as we speak. Soon you'll be the talk of the town!" The snail ran from from behind the boxes to his majesty's side, but the king was too busy inspecting the items to pay any attention. "Well tell them to hurry it up, I'm getting bored over here. I'm dying to do some scaring ." He grumbled, returning to his throne. "So, who's coming?"

"Why everyone in Cappy Town your highness, just like you said they would. I even managed to get the knight's involved!" The king smiled.

"Well I guess everything is going accord'n to plan,huh, Escargoon. Just you wait, we'll have all them cappies crying for their mamas when we're done with em'." He chuckled, "Now lets hurry, I want to go check on the Waddle Dee's before they mess up everything." He began to make his way towards the door, Escargoon close behind.

"Yes your Majesty!" He sputtered, racing after him. Just then a small laughter resonated from the behind. He turned around, looking to the pillars. _Did I imagine it?No, I couldn't have but... I could have sworn I heard a laughter coming from the pillars just now..._ He thought to himself.

The King stuck his head through the door again. "Hey, yo' Escargoon. You coming or what?"

He automatically snapped out of his thoughts, "Um... Right away your majesty!" He called before quickly exiting the room.

"Hehehe. For a snail he sure is fast." said a voice, stepping from the shadows. "Now then... Is everything ready for _our _plan?" It said, turning towards the other figures standing beside him. A smile was it's response.

_Today will be a day they shan't soon forget..._

* * *

What you guys think? Good? Bad? Lacking? Be honest, I'm still trying to improve my writing. Please leave a review in the little box below feel free to PM if you have any questions at all. I like making new friends :D


	2. Ch1: Preparations

**Ch. 1: ****Preparations**

I sat down on my bed, automatically kicking up my feet and settling down onto soft mattress. Tried from my journey, all I felt like doing was sleeping but knowing I would have visitors sometime soon I decided against it. Instead I let my mind wonder and imagine the exciting new things I would be able to do now I was back in this place. With permission from a certain someone, of course.

Not long after finishing the thought I heard a knock at my door.

"Oh, I wonder who that could be." I mumbled sarcastically, heading towards it. Smiling, I opened it, expecting to see one but found myself faced with five familiar faces. Though, I knew I'd get a visit form _them_ sooner or later.

"Hi Jessica." greeted the small girl, her brother waving kindly at me from her side. In front of them, a cute little pink blob jumped up and down in excitement from the sight of me.

"Hello Tiff, its been a while." I replied, kneeling down to her level. "I see I'm still known on this planet. And also I see Kirby hadn't forgotten me either." I said before being tackled by the little puffball. "Nice to see you too." I gasped from the sudden attack. Just then someone decided to clear their throat.

"So... where do you want this last bag?" he began. " You travel surprisingly light, considering you just came from a different planet."

"It's not like I'm moving in. Its just for a few days so I thought I wouldn't need that much luggage." I answered, getting back to my feet. "Disappointed?" I teased.

"No, more like relieved. There's more stairs in this place than you possibly imagine and carrying a thousand suit cases up them is a prefect way for someone to break their back." he countered.

"Sword... You do know I offered to carry my own bags right?"

"..." I could hear Blade and the others snicker behind him.

I sighed. "How about we all come inside and eat some of the treats I brought back form Earth?"

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered happily before storming in and tearing through my bags. I couldn't help but grin.

"Uh! Kirby!" Tuff yelled as he ran after him, I chuckled at them as Tiff continued to stare, shocked by Kirby's behavior.

"I'm SO sorry Jessica. I didn't-" she began to apologize before cutting her off.

"It's alright Tiff, that giant sack I carried up here was Kirby's candy bag anyways. This one on the other hand..." I said, turning away and retrieving my other bag from the knight, " ... is for you guys."

"There was candy in there?!" he gasped, steping back in surprise.

"You carried this bag all the way up here and you never _once _thought to ask what you were carrying?" I asked in amazement. Behind him I could plainly see Blade burst into another fit of laughter as I watched Sword's hand meet his helmet. "Anyways... can I ask you guys a question?"

"Huh? Yeah, you can. Is something wrong?" Tiff asked, her concern for me clearly audible in her voice.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, I was just wondering why their's more Waddle Dee's in this place than usual. Is Dedede planning something again?"

"You didn't tell her?" Tuff called from beside Kirby. They all shook their heads.

"Tell me what?" I asked. Behind me, Blade had managed to pull himself together and with out my notice walked up to Sword and quickly elbowed him in the side.

"What was that for?" he growl, voicing his anger. Blade, ignoring him, gesturing some sort of reminder.

"Oh, right." he whispered before calling back my attention. "Meta Knight wanted us to inform you that King Dedede will be holding a Halloween ball this afternoon. Since everyone in Cappy Town will be attending, he said it would only be proper if you were told as well."

"Oh." I mouthed, wondering if I should attend . Dedede wasn't exactly my favorite penguin in the entire universe to start off with. Especially after the stunt he pulled the last time I came to Dreamland... But then again, I wouldn't actually have to speak to him if I did decide to go. "What type of party?" I finally asked.

"It's a costume party, every one I know literally spent weeks trying get their costumes done. Me and Tuff already have ours and so do Sword and Blade."

"Wait, wait, wait... Meta Knight actually gave you guys permission to go?" I blurted out, not bothering to mask my shock.

"Just because hes strict doesn't mean he always is towards others. We've all been working hard lately and he thought it would be nice if we all had a well deserved rest." Blade explained.

"That's understandable. Will he be in a costume as well?" I struggled not to laugh at the thought a Meta Knight in something as strange as a vampire get up, it just fits him so well.

"Actually no. Our lord prefers to keep his distance from such childish games..." he continued.

"But... aren't you two participating?" Silence. _And of course _now _they realize they've just insulted themselves._

"Anyway... What are you going to go dressed as?" Tuff suddenly broke in, noticing they've managed to peek my interest. I turned to him in thought._ What _am_ I going to go as?_

"Maybe I'll just go in my armor. Not everyone has seen me with it so I could probably pass it off as a costume." I said quietly, mostly speaking to myself than those in the room.

"Well that no fun!" he complained. " Even if they don't know, its just not fair."

"Tuff's right, if your going to go, you should go as something your not already." Tiff added. I scowled, there was not getting around this, was there?

"Fine," I muttered. "I'll be a witch or something. Happy now?"

"Yes." They all agreed.

I exhaled deeply, flopping back onto the mattress, and stared up at the ceiling. Closing my eyes to sound of Kirby loudly inhaling his treats in the background. _This is going to be a long day, isn't it? _I muttered in the back of my head.


End file.
